Midnight Meetings
by Maharet
Summary: Lockhart becomes an auror, Harry finds out that Draco was under the Imperius the whole time and Snape falls in love. SLASH
1. An Interesting Start

Disclaimer: Everyone is JK Rowling's, I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll not hurt them. And I have no money, I'm a poor University student.

Warnings: a little bit of slash like Harry kissing Draco and Snape kissing… I won't tell… ;)

This is the betaed version…, so big thanks for my wonderful beta, Pottergirl!

Midnight Meetings

Chapter One

Harry looked up at the dark sky reflected by the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was raining cats and dogs for the third day in a row. It was depressing. He hated it, really. He was tired of the gloomy weather, tired of the huge amount of rain pouring down from the skies, and most of all, tired of the darkness.

He poked at the half-eaten potatoes in front of him and sighed. He had another headache today. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts, and now they were frequent additions to his everyday life. But he never got used to it. Never got used to the pain, the feeling of such hatred and such *darkness* in his dreams, and now frequently in every hour of his days. Dumbledore and the others tried to help, they really tried, all summer they searched for a spell, a potion, something which would dim his pain, but they never succeeded. But he never would have asked to remove the connection. He felt… he felt that he needed to feel, needed to know what that monster was doing. He felt responsible for every poor witch, wizard or muggle who was killed or tortured by Voldemort. He was still haunted by the death of Cedric, and he promised himself that he would kill Voldemort as soon as he was able.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as Ron poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, mate, why are you so angry with those potatoes?" The redhead smirked at him playfully and looked at the Slytherin table. "Can't be Malfoy, he's not here. Makes me wonder where he disappeared to. I didn't even see him in the Hogwarts express."

Harry blinked, and thought about it. He was so preoccupied with the pains and warnings he received from the link with the Dark Lord, that he didn't realize that Draco Malfoy was missing. Come to think of it, he should have seen it; Malfoy always paid them a visit no matter what. This time he didn't, but they all were too preoccupied to notice it…And Crabbe and Goyle were missing too. He did a double-take.

"I think…" He broke off the sentence and shot a look at Hermione.

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, Harry, I think so. Malfoy and his bodyguards have joined You-Know-Who. Why else would they be missing? I don't think that they missed the train. If they did, Lucius Malfoy would be here by now bothering the Headmaster with his oh so great problems."

"Yeah…" Ron nodded slowly. "So the ferret showed us his real face, after all." His eyes hardened. "I'll sure go out of my way to uncover him."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed. "You know this is childish. Malfoy is a dangerous little git, and you better not anger him if he really has the Mark. I don't know what they can do with it."

"Yeah, I'm sure if there was a book about it somewhere, you would know everything already…" Ron muttered.

"And it would be a very good advantage if you ask me. Knowing a lot about the enemy…"

A huge *BANG* rocked the whole castle. All eyes turned to the door which stood ajar, wind howling and rain pouring in with it. It was dark, but everybody could see a strange figure standing there as if waiting for something, maybe to be invited in.

In the door stood the strange figure, its silhouette showing a human figure with very weird and thick arm-like things.

The next flash of lightning solved that mystery. In the door stood a weak, long-limbed, tired-looking figure that on second glimpse resembled Gilderoy Lockhart. He stood with his arms full; he held the small and too slender body in his arms like china. A body of a light skinned, light-haired boy.

Harry would have found it kind of hilarious, but the scene looked not a little bit scary. Lockhart seemed to be too pale and too worn out, and the body in his arms, no mistake, Draco Malfoy's body was in his arms, looked as weak as the ex-teacher holding him. Not to mention that the boy was unconscious.

Harry looked at the teacher's table. McGonagall stood with her hand on her mouth, plain terror written on her face, chair thrown back. Snape stared hard at the duo at the door, eyebrows furrowed and frozen in place. Only Hagrid and Dumbledore were moving with hurried steps to the intruders. Hagrid toke the small body in his arm and closed the door with his other hand. With the wind shut out it became too silent in the Great Hall. Lockart sagged a little and fell forward, till Hagrid caught him too in his arms. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at the students.

"It seems we have some …guests. I realize it is the Starting Feast, but I'll have to ask you all to eat quickly and please retire for the rest of the evening while we take care of… the problem. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, will you please come with me?"

Harry watched in utter silence as the five teachers left the Great Hall.

Harry looked at his friends. They looked back at him. He cleared his throat.

"Any ideas?"

TBC

Like it? Hate it? Review it, please.


	2. Midnight Stroll with Consequences

Disclaimer: Everyone is JK Rowling's, I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll not hurt them. And I have no money, I'm a poor University student.

Warnings: a little bit of slash like Harry kissing Draco and Snape kissing… I won't tell… :)

This is the betaed version…, so big thanks for my wonderful beta, Pottergirl!

Midnight meetings

Chapter Two

Harry was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room, staring out of the window at the Whomping Willow. He, Ron and Hermione were arguing about Malfoy, but they'd come to the conclusion that they just couldn't understand a thing.

Things like that just didn't happen to evil, cunning Malfoy, Hogwarts' biggest evil prat after Voldemort and Malfoy Sr. It was just not the way of things. They were more than a little baffled.

"I've never seen him in a meeting before." said Harry. "And I'm sure I've seen as many meetings as there were. And no-one ever said a word about Malfoy. I mean Draco Malfoy. I don't think he is a Death Eater. At least now."

"And what's the deal with Lockhart?" asked Ron. "He seemed like he knew what he was doing…"

"Didn't you know?" asked a very impatient Hermione. "After it was confirmed that he wouldn't have all his memories back, he agreed with Dumbledore to undergo auror training."

"No, really? Why the heck would Dumbledore give a chance to anybody like this?!" asked a very angry Ron, and a very angry Ron was a very bad thing. And very dangerous. "He would have left Ginny there, dying! He wanted to curse us, forget everything! I would never give a wand to a man like that!"

Hermione snuggled back in her chair, away from Ron's flapping arms.

"Well, for your information, he remembers almost nothing, that's why it is so important to receive only good training and not be taught to be a coward again. And don't you forget that Professor Dumbledore gives second chances as he sees it fit. He is a great man; he knows what he's doing. I'm sure it was a wise idea. Having a completely faithful auror is a very good thing, not to mention that now we can be sure that he hides nothing."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Ron scratched his nose and smiled. "I'm sure he got that sneaky git and dragged him all the way to Hogwarts. I would give anything to see him struggling and crying like a baby for father to help him. Harry, do you think he would go to Azkaban?"

Harry shivered. Memories of Sirius' bewildered eyes swam in his head. No, never Azkaban.

"No. I don't think he deserves something as horrible as that. Voldemort, yes. Death Eaters too, but Malfoy… he didn't have time to commit any crimes horrible enough to go there. No, I really don't think so…"

Ron lowered his head.

"Yeah mate, you're right again. But I sure wish the slimy git would be punished…"

Harry looked out of the window again, Ron's voice fading into a distant murmur. He was thinking about Malfoy. He had seen the faces of the teachers; he had seen the face of Lockhart. He had the nagging feeling that something was not all right with their answer. Lockhart wasn't clutching him like some dangerous person who would kill you anytime, more like a fragile doll, or a hurt puppy. Yes, that was the only problem. But if Malfoy wasn't dangerous, if he wasn't…

"I'll go and see what's happening!" He said and stood up abruptly.

"But Harry, you can't! It is too late to roam the halls. Somebody will catch you. And you don't want detentions and house point deductions on the first day, do you?"

"Invisibility cloak, remember?" He whispered, and he was gone, searching his packages for his cloak. He got back in no time, cloak secured around him. He stood close to Ron and whispered in his ear. "Help me, will you? Just open the portrait hole, please."

Ron turned to Hermione. "Did you hear that, Herm?" He talked loudly, a little too loud, so everybody in the common room could hear. "There is some scratching coming from the portrait hole. Maybe it's Neville or his frog trying to get in..."

"Yes, I hear it too. You better go and see." said Hermione.

Harry got out easily. The halls were empty; the only movement was caused by the moonlight as the wind played on the trees around the castle like on harps. The silvery light made the strange statues come alive if only just moments, and Harry wished for a ghost to come by and cheer him up. At least ghosts were something he knew, and now he really didn't need anymore problems. He hadn't had any 'nightmares' caused by the link to Voldemort, but it didn't mean that Voldemort hadn't planned something. He just wished that he would see any living being, it didn't matter who, just not those strange and unnerving twisted figures he saw reflected on the walls or in the hallways.

He heard the first noises as he neared the hospital wing. Low murmurs, not close enough to understand them, but close enough to identify it as Snape and Filch. He turned around the corner and slowed down, and nearly stepped on the tail of Mrs Norris. The cat noticed him, huge, yellow eyes staring at him, unblinking. And Argus Filch turned around, looking at his directions.

"There is somebody." The man stated, scowling. "But I don't see anything. Do you see something, Snape?"

And of course, Snape smiled a very disturbing smile which made Harry's skin crawl.

"It's Potter. He has an invisibility cloak. Come out, Potter, you've earned yourself a month's worth of detention. Really, wandering around the halls in the middle of the night, against the Headmasters orders, not to mention the school rules… It is really pointless, Potter. Take that stupid cloak off yourself and take it like a man."

Harry began sweating. Maybe if he could get back to the Tower soon enough he would be able to deny it… But what if the man gave him veritaserum? Was it possible…?

That was when the door to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore stepped out. Snape literally jumped and moved swiftly forward.

"Albus, I've spotted Mr. Potter wandering the hall against your strict orders, and I have gave him a month's detention, but I think he should be--"

"Thank you, Severus. Harry, please take off that cloak." The face was hard, but the eyes were twinkling. Harry took the cloak off. "Harry, I'm really disappointed that you didn't take my orders seriously. And I think the detentions you received were in need. You must learn to understand that you should do what we, your teachers, say to do. And, as we need somebody to take care of Mr. Malfoy in his weak state, I think you are perfect to take the task." He motioned Harry to come closer, and he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, directing him trough the door, still speaking. "You see, Mr. Malfoy has been under the Imperius curse almost for five years now. His father wanted to be sure that his boy would obey his every wish and of course placed in the house he was 'meant for'. But now, as Mr. Lockhart got him out before he was initiated into the Death Eaters, we have broken the curse, and he has several problems."

Harry's head was swarming with images of Draco, and he couldn't understand these turn of events. Draco, evil, spiteful Draco, was nothing more than a lie Lucius Malfoy made his son carry out. The Draco Malfoy he got to know was not real. It wasn't really the boy he hated but the curse, and in the process he surely had hurt the other boy's feeling at not recognizing that it was not him, with the things he said…

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the hand tightening on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Harry. You were not able to recognize it, even I wasn't able to. And I blame myself for it. I can just hope that he wasn't hurt too badly in the process. It could be that the spell was so strong, that the mind took it as the real Draco, and the real one was destroyed. But we hope that it didn't happen. You see… A very unique House elf came in one hour ago and confirmed that 'Master Draco' has fought with the curse one time. He has sent that particular House elf to you to warn you against something that happened in your second year." He looked at Harry with waiting eyes.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted and instantly regretted it as he received a very annoyed and very angry glare from Madame Pomfrey. He looked at the old man apologetically. "I mean Dobby said he came because… he came. He didn't say if he was sent or not…"

"Yes, I see. I think Mr. Malfoy was able to fight with the curse that time. Let's just hope that he will be able to take back what is his this time…"

Harry was directed then to a bed in the corner, immaculate white sheets giving out a flowery scent as they were tucked around a small, fragile figure by Madame Pomfrey.

"He needs rest, Professor Dumbledore!" The woman hissed, angry at not having piece and quiet.

"He will just take a few moments, Poppy." Said the old man and ushered the dark-haired boy closer.

The first thing Harry saw was the top of a very blond head, hair messy and dried blood still visible in some places. Then he saw the white, almost transparent skin of a soft but too skinny skull, ash-blonde eyelashes were resting, high cheekbones standing out, mouth puckered, lips pushed together and nearly turned down.

A small, white, blue-veined hand poked out under the covers and Harry touched it, fascinated with its fragility and its warmth. Small, thin fingers trembled in his, and curled around, clinging to him weakly in such desperation, Harry wanted to shy away. It was a strange feeling, like touching a small puppet, a tiny cat in the basket as he did with one of the cats Mrs Figg had. It was a baby, eyes shut, trembling in the tiniest legs, Harry had to be careful not to hurt the small thing. It was the same with this hand. The veins were full with warm blood, Harry could feel the pulse, low but still there, he could feel the life in it, tired, hurt but still bent on living, on surviving. He cradled the hand in both of his and didn't think, just lowered his face and kissing it, feeling the softness and the surreality of the situation.

TBC

Reviews, please!


	3. After Midnight Comes the Dark

Disclaimer: Everyone is JK Rowling's, I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll not hurt them. And I have no money, I'm a poor University student.

Warnings: a little bit of slash like Harry kissing Draco and Snape kissing… I won't tell… :)

This is the betaed version…, so big thanks for my wonderful beta, Pottergirl!

Midnight meetings

Chapter Three

It was half past midnight, and Snape was sitting alone in the Great Hall, all alone in the dark. The Potter boy had been carried off by Dumbledore, and he was in a foul mood. That boy snakes off like that and the Headmaster gives him permission to be around Draco all the time. He should have taken points too…

But… In truth he didn't mind the results. Draco needed friends when he woke up, and Potter and his friends were the sort of people who befriended everyone who needed help. And damned if the youngest Malfoy wasn't in need now.

Which made him wonder… 

He heard footsteps. It couldn't be a ghost, he mused, ghosts don't have feet to tramp the halls, Potter was out cold thanks to Dumbledore, and he didn't know any student who would be willing to risk the Headmaster's wrath this time. So, either it was a teacher, or…

He grabbed his wand and waited for the intruder.

A small shade of light crept in the Great Hall, it made the silky darkness a shade lighter, and Severus was able to make out a thin hand holding a candle. The man belonging to the hand stood unsure and was staring blindly in the darkness as if searching for something.

"I am here, Lockhart." Severus said, standing up.

The man stopped and spotted him in the eerie light. He quickened his footsteps and came closer.

"Albus said that you were here. I am to take your place from now on. I'll watch." he said, voice and face tired.

"Don't be ridiculous!" scoffed the Potions Master as he grabbed the hand holding the candle and pushed it against the other's face. Lockhart jumped a little, but stood his ground. "You are too pale and tired to watch. You'll fall asleep standing up."

"Well, thank you for your concern, Severus, but I think I'll be able. And you can't spend the whole night here when you have classes to teach tomorrow." said the man, smile lighting his tired face. He resembled Lupin a little with his wise, warm smile, and Snape hated the thought. And when angry, Severus Snape was a dangerous beast.

"For your information, I'm not concerned about *you*, I am concerned about the *children* wandering the halls in dangerous hours. And I would *kindly* thank you if you would call me *Professor*, or perhaps *Professor Snape*." He sputtered, half speaking, half hissing the words as curses.

Lockhart's face melted first into confusion then into fear and anger as he was kindly asked to call the Potions Master formally.

"I… I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. Was it now or did we know each other before? Maybe when I was teaching here, before the accident?" he asked, as polite as he could be.

"Oh, you could say that, Lockhart. But I wouldn't call that teaching. Blabbing about how wonderful and pretty you are, not teaching anything to the children, worrying about beauty and fame, and endangering two students, no, trying to curse two students is not what I call an accident."

Gilderoy went very pink, a very flattering color Snape's mind added and he cast his eyes to the floor.

"Yes, I did many things, or at least I heard that I did very petty things, but I can safely say that I'm not that man anymore. Because I don't remember, and because I don't want to be. I am a fully trained auror, and I do what I have to do… And I would never ever hurt anyone willingly. Well, not friends. I can't talk about enemies." he spoke in soft, hushed tones, baby-blue eyes searching Severus' onyx ones for any hint of warming up, but finding nothing.

Snape stared at him for a long time, then he walked around the table, and nodded to the blonde.

"Well then. If you really are so sure of yourself, I'll go and retire for the night. Please feel free to sleep on the table if you realize that you are who you are. I won't mind, I know you." And he stalked away.

Gilderoy looked after the man and stared. He remembered that voice. He remembered that stalk. He called after the man.

"Wait! Please!" The Great Hall was full of his melodious voice for a minute, and the man stopped. But didn't turn. Gilderoy had to catch up with him if he didn't want to raise the whole castle with shouting. He ran to the man, worn blue robes flapping. "I remember you. When you walked away it just clicked. And I remember your voice. I know that I… I…" He tried to find the exact word as he was under that intensive black gaze.

"You what? That you ridiculed me? Yes, you did that. Made me out to be a fool in front of the other teachers." His voice was once again cold and impassive, regarding the man in front of him like a useless thing.

"No! I mean, I remember that we kissed. I don't know if kissing means being a fool, but---"

"Being chased by you, kissed by you in the teacher's room, found then and there by said teachers and then pleading with me to finally leave you alone, not to send you any more love letters and not to kiss you after you said no… That is what I'm talking about. And of course it took Albus all his contacts in Witches Weekly not to print your cleverly written love story about an ugly, lovesick ghoul at Hogwarts chasing pretty, helpless little Gilderoy Lockhart. That is exactly what I am talking about. Now, please leave me alone." He spat out, disgusted.

Gilderoy stood there frozen, buts and whys on the tip of his tongue, and he was unsure. Did he really hurt that man so much? Would the man kill him if he told him he looked good? Or should he kill himself and save him the trouble? His courage won out.

"Professor Snape! I think you look handsome, I surely wouldn't call you a ghoul!"

The impact was enough to pull down the castle. The man turned slowly, Glare in place, looking like the promised very painful death was not long in coming, and he stalked to the trembling blond man like a cross between a shadow and a murderous vulture with glowing eyes. Gilderoy had time only to swallow before the man grabbed him on his throat and squeezed.

"You. Think. I'm. Handsome? Then you surely wouldn't mind a kiss, would you?" And he clamped his mouth over the other man's.

Gilderoy had time to suck in a breath after his neck was released and before the thin, chapped lips clamped onto his. The kiss was brutal and demanding, fingers tearing his hair, nails scratching deeply his scalp, teeth biting his lower-lip, a tongue tasting of mint invading his mouth as he cried out in pain. But… as he softly caressed the tongue with his own, as he was biting softly, carefully the chapped lips, as his fingers wound trough the oily hair and massaged the other's scalp the man slowed down. Gilderoy felt the hesitancy as the man felt. He kissed back and then took over the kiss. He made it soft, slow, tender, as he wished it would be, and the man, reluctantly followed. For two seconds. Then the blonde was pushed away.

Gilderoy lost his balance as the heel of his shoe was caught by an outstanding stone and he landed painfully on his stony bottom.

"Ow… Why the hell did you do that, Snape?" He looked up at the man, hurt written all over his face and felt his blood run cold.

Hate reflected on the other's stony face and a mocking smile.

"Payback time is over." He hissed as a satiated snake. "And don't you ever dare to touch me again." And he turned and stalked out then, leaving a completely floored Gilderoy Lockhart on the hard stone floor.

TBC

Review, please!


	4. Apart

Disclaimer: Everyone is JK Rowling's, I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll not hurt them. And I have no money, I'm a poor University student.

Warnings: a little bit of slash like Harry kissing Draco and Snape kissing… I won't tell… :)

This is the betaed version…, so big thanks for my wonderful beta, Pottergirl!

Midnight meetings

Chapter Four

The very stones were silent around his feet. When he was angry, he moved like a cat. Not that he ever noticed it. It was his nature. When other people got angry, they tramped and shouted, hit the wall and slammed doors with such force that it could bring down whole buildings. This, however, wasn't the case with Severus. When he got angry he never shouted, never hit the wall; he only spoke and moved silently, you had to strain your ears to catch any noise coming from his direction. And it worked. People always feared him. People who got scared by the utter silence and blazing fire in his eyes whenever he got really angry. Well, except some fools he really hated. Like Black. Like Lupin. Or Lockhart. The ones he really would have enjoyed seeing scared were the ones who did not get affected by his silence. Bad luck, you could say.

He ran down the stairs and swept trough the halls as swiftly and silently as a dangerous creature of the night. The dungeons were poorly lit with small candles, he passed through shadows on his way, and he enjoyed it. He never really cared for or liked strong lights, as a matter of fact. It didn't suite him.

He closed his door swiftly and silently, and cursed. He nearly tripped on a small footstool, but it jumped aside. Yes, Severus had the foresight to curse all his bigger furniture to step out of his way if needed to. He tended not to notice smaller objects, as his footstool and chairs when he stalked back and forth as he was deep in thought or, more often, so mad that smoke came out of his ears.

He moodily sat in his worn-out armchair and reached for the unfinished glass of brandy he left on the table. He was sipping it when Dumbledore's orders came in and he'd had to leave in a blur. Normally, he would never let something as good as this go to waste. He cradled the glass in his long-fingered hands, and imagined very creative curses for Lockhart. He most definitely hated that man. He was of the worst kind. He was who he always was, a damned fool. No matter what he claimed he was, he was all much the same. And Albus trusted him with the children! What insanity had come over the headmaster? No, the whole faculty! And Albus let him in, when Severus was here, too. The old fool. He was sure that Albus asked them to patrol the Great Hall on purpose. But he would never, never have a normal conversation with that man. He could promise that much. As if they could have one. Severus preferred intellect over beauty, and Lockhart preferred beauty over everything else. Intellect was very low on his list. And that man had the nerve to tell him he liked him!

A few drops of brandy sloshed out of the glass, wetting his hand. He cursed, and decided to drank the liquid before he spilt it all over himself. He took a sip, grimaced and placed the glass on the table. All the ice has melted and the brandy had become very watered down.

He stood up and proceeded to remove his clothing. Against all rumours, he did take showers and he washed his hair every day. Clean hair always transformed, in quite a mysterious way, into greasy hair after a good hour of working over cauldrons. But he didn't mind. Beauty was something people needed when they lacked intelligence. But beauty was something you lost after 30 or 40 years, and you will never get it back, no matter how hard you tried. But no, he was never jealous.

He stood in front of the mirror. He was never considered good-looking. His face was too angular and sallow. His nose was too big, his forehead too broad. He looked exactly like a Roman. It came from family genes. After all his was a very ancient Roman family. He had the kind of looks that would have been considered handsome some decades earlier. But not now. Now he was ugly. As he removed his undershirt, he looked at the thin, white chest. Yes, he was thin, but he had muscles. A man in his place had to have muscles, he couldn't always rely on his wand. But he was by no means heavily built. He had wiry muscles that didn't really show. He removed his trousers and underwear. Well, at least he had finely-shaped, long legs, but nobody noticed it under the robes. It is quite fitting that his attractive parts were hidden, he mused. And as for the most important parts… he didn't have to be ashamed. Every woman or – man would be delighted with it. Pity, really, that he didn't feel the need to share it with anybody.

He swept his hair back, and examined his whole body. It was the thin, scarred body of a person who had seen too much for his liking. No, he wasn't the least bit attractive. Lockhart was a lunatic if he believed what he said. He was ugly, and he knew it. He growled at the mirror, tea-stained teeth showing.

He carefully folded his clothes, placed them on his chair for the House elves, and went to the bathroom. He sank into the bath, hot water embracing him and making his sallow skin turn pink. He buried his head in his hands, and sighed tiredly. There goes another day.

He hated life. And he was sure that life hated him, too.

The Great Hall was silent again; darkness had filled it after the departure of the Potions Master. The gentle glow of the candle did not touch the walls or the ceiling, it remained only a small, lighter circle in the blackness. The auror, Gilderoy Lockhart, pulled himself up from the floor and massaged his hurt backside, and watched the door where the Potions Master left. He had the strong urge to hex that man, and was sure that he wasn't alone. The Potions Master, grim and annoying, as he was, surely made other people wish to have a very sharp and very poisonous dagger to the hilt in one of his sensitive parts. Or maybe an equally annoying curse thrown in his way.

He smoothed down his robes and looked at the ceiling. It was the time of the new moon. The sky seemed empty, while in reality it was covered in dark clouds so skilfully, that it didn't show. He missed the misty glow of the moon and the twinkling stars. He closed his eyes a little. He *was* tired. And he couldn't forget Severus.

Gilderoy sat down in the chair Snape occupied earlier. He couldn't exactly remember anything before the accident, but the tattered memories of Snape were the clearest ones. He was sure that Snape hadn't been exactly truthful. Something was off. He saw images of Severus swarming trough his head. He saw Severus seated in the room he had been in after the accident. They said it was his room. He saw, in his memories, that Snape had been in his rooms more than once before. He knew he had seen Severus smile more or less over something he had said. He saw books handed back to him with not really convincing, and considerably polite answers that no, he didn't like them. And he saw Severus' blushing face mere inches from his own, eyes tightly shut and swollen lips parted.

The blonde man buried his face in his hands and shook his head. It never did him any good, thinking about the past. He was told in countless occasions that he was a right bastard, so what good was it to him to think back? Maybe he should leave things as they were before, he wouldn't really dare crossing the path of Severus. He seemed very unhappy when Gilderoy brought up this whole mess. Maybe he should leave things as they were. Maybe it would be for the best. He should just go out of his way not to bother the Potions Master. Try not to meet him often. Or more likely never.

And then he would never see that look on him ever again. He groaned and pushed that thought aside. He would think of Severus again when he had a good night's sleep. Or day's… When was the last time he had slept more that 3 hours? He couldn't really remember. He was tired, of course, but he couldn't really show it. Dumbledore needed someone to watch, and he had volunteered. He couldn't just let the teachers suffer when they had children to teach in the morning! Tomorrow, well, today, Dumbledore promised that he would send for help. Well, for somebody he trusted. Or more people. They needed guards for the school, Gilderoy knew only too well. Hogwarts was the most attractive target in Voldemort's eyes. And that's why they needed to guard it heavily.

He caressed the soft glow of the candle. He had lost his old life forever, there was no questioning that. But… he could start a new one. Albus Dumbledore, one of the kindest people he had ever met, had given him a helping hand and a push in the right direction. For that he would be forever grateful. But, after he gained knowledge, he needed friend, and familiarity. Being Gilderoy Lockhart didn't help him. He was told that everything he did was fake. He had stolen memories. He was a liar, a cheater, but, thanks to Albus Dumbledore, it hadn't gotten out. It was no use, he said. And Gilderoy Lockhart had an unfortunate accident, and retired. But people remembered him. They saw the old Gilderoy, not the new. Women threw themselves at him. He was always polite and quick. He always felt uneasy around women. Well, not just women, but all his readers. So he never got near any bigger bookstore, and he changed his appearance a little. He had straight, long hair, falling in his eyes and he wore worn, comfortable clothes, not like the old Lockhart. Not a single woman recognised him now. But he still didn't have friends.

He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Then let it out. Yes. He had friends, his fellow aurors, but they were not really close. For close friendship, you had to settle down. And he was required in Hogwarts. Maybe, if he spent enough time here, he would get close friends. Maybe even have the friendship of Severus. Or more.

He looked deep into the small fire, and smiled. Maybe, he would slowly begin a relationship with Severus.

He massaged his eyes wearily, and scanned the dark. He would think about Severus when he had a refreshing sleep. But first, he had to watch.

TBC

Reviews, please!


	5. Author's Notes

Author's notes

Well, my good ol' Muse had taken a break and I need some suggestions.

I was thinking about bringing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin into the picture.

And, of course I need suggestions about Ron Weasley's and Hermione Granger's relationship.

I'm all ears. Please tell me what you think! And send me reviews, you can't imagine how much I appreciate them!


End file.
